leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mount Targon
Mount Targon is the mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering peak of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. Many legends cling to Mount Targon, and, like any place of myth, it is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Some of these brave souls attempt to scale the impossible mountain, perhaps seeking wisdom or enlightenment, perhaps chasing glory or some soul-deep yearning to witness its summit. The ascent is all but impossible, and those hardy few who somehow survive to reach the top almost never speak of what they have seen. Some return with a haunted, empty look in their eyes, others changed beyond all recognition, imbued by an Aspect of unearthly, inhuman power with a destiny few mortals can comprehend. Champions ;Champions of Targon The following are champions of the silver city of Targon, the civilization beyond the veil: ;Champions of Mount Targon The following are champions of the mountain range: Other Related Champions * banished to Mount Targon. * found and used the World Rune of Inspiration located on Mount Targon. * is a Tidecaller searching for the Aspect of the Moon. * was a previous resident of the silver city of Targon, sacrificing her immortality to live amongst the humans of Runeterra Lore Legends Like any place of myth, Mount Targon is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Those who survive the arduous journey to the foot of the titanic mountain find a sky shimmering with celestial bodies; the sun and moons, but also constellations, planets, fiery comets that streak the darkness, and auspicious arrangements of stars. The people living at the mountain's base believe these to be aspects of long-vanished stellar beings, creatures powerful and ancient on a scale beyond human comprehension. ;Twin Dawns * The power of a celestial dragon is not to be underestimated. * Starring and . ;Meet Zoe * Change isnt always easy to overcome. * Starring . ;The Spear of Targon * War, war never changes. * Starring . ;The Light Bringer * Obey The Ra'Horak, or die by the blinding light as a heritic. * Starring . ;Night's Work * Even in the darkest night, light finds a way. * Starring . ;The Ascent : An exiled soldier ascends Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling. Hide= * Starring . |-| 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= ;The Uninvited Guest * It is not easy being a Protector. * Starring . ;Into the Abyss * We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. * Starring . ;First Steps * She brings her curiosity and a dire message. They bring torches and violent fear. * Starring . History Star Forger : For more details, check this page. Born in the first breath of creation, roamed the vast nothingness of the cosmos, gracing it with his wonders. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. One such ambitious species to catch the attention of the dragon were the Valoran Targonians. Amazed by the spectacles which the Cosmic Being performed before their very eyes, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he’d received was no gift at all. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon’s benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon’s wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it - a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Locations Architecture of Mount Targon Caverns of Stone= |-| Carved into The Mountain= |-| Life on The Edge= |-| Pathways and Caverns= |-| Ancient Thresholds= |-| Temple of The Solstice= |-| Solari Prayer Shrine= |-| Farewell Ceremony= Environments of Mount Targon Four Seasons= |-| Seasonal Migration= |-| Divine Carvings= |-| Test of The Mountain= |-| Journey up The Mountain= |-| Otherworldly Perils= |-| Patterns of The Dead= |-| Eternal Winter of The Mountaintop= |-| Glimpses of The Beyond= |-| Once in a Lifetime= Mount Targon is a mountain found in the Northern part of North Valoran, it boarders with Demacia and Freljord. The currently well known locations encompassing Mount Targon are: The Peak Mount Targon is the mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering mountain of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. The Lunari Temple Located in the secluded footholds of the mountain. It was the place where most Lunari artifacts were kept safe from the Solari inquisition and where faced the oppressing Solari Elders. The Rakkor Tribe The main settlement of Mount Targon, Rakkor are a warrior like society that devote their life for the pursuit of battle and knowledge. , and come from this tribe. The Solari Temple The Solari temple was a towering citadel on the eastern slopes of Mount Targon, a glittering spire of gold-veined marble and polished granite. Here, learned the ways of the sacred order – how they worshipped the sun as the source of all life and rejected all other forms of light as false. The Silver City A glimpse of an celestial city has been sighted at the very peak of Mount Targon. It is here that both and were imbued with the Celestial powers of the Sun and the Moon as where Atreus ascended only to be replaced by the Celestial Aspect of War known as . Culture General= ;The Mountain Mount Targon is the mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering mountain of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. Many legends cling to Mount Targon, ranging from tales of blazing warriors imbued with incredible powers falling from the sky to battle monsters, to fantastical tales of gods and their celestial abodes crashing down to form the mountain. Some legends even go so far as to claim the Mountain itself is a sleeping titan of antiquity. Like any place of myth, Mount Targon is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Those who survive the arduous journey to the foot of the titanic mountain are welcomed as fellow pilgrims by the scattered, tribal communities that have set up nomadic camps around its base. Here the weary traveller learns of the tribes, such as the Rakkor, who have endured the harsh climate and unforgiving lands around the mountain for millennia. These people are united in their belief that living in the shadow of these cyclopean structures of monumental scale is a true calling of mysterious powers. The origin and purpose of these structures - if such things ever had one - remain a mystery, for mortals can never truly know the minds of the structures' lost creators. Many faiths find root around the mountain, but all are beholden to the , a sun-worshipping faith whose tenets dominate the land. The Solari high temple sits on the eastern slope of the mountain, reachable only by crossing swaying rope bridges over abyssal canyons, climbing winding stairs weathered into the living rock and traversing whisper-thin ledges cut upon sheer cliffs carved with ancient symbols and vast effigies. Some brave souls attempt to scale the impossible mountain, perhaps seeking wisdom or enlightenment, perhaps chasing glory or some soul-deep yearning to see its summit. The dwellers at the peak's base cheer as these brave souls begin their ascent, knowing the mountain will find the vast majority of them unworthy. And to be judged unworthy by Mount Targon is to die. The mountain's sheer flanks and the treacherous conditions of its high slopes make it incredibly difficult to climb. Its rocks are littered with the contorted bodies of those who have made the attempt and failed. The ascent is all but impossible, a grueling test of every facet of a climber's strength, character, resolve, willpower and determination. Some climbers ascend for weeks or months, others for only a day, for the mountain is inconstant and ever-changing. And even for those hardy few who somehow survive to reach the top, the testing is not over. Some who claw their way to the summit do so only to find it utterly empty, an abandoned expanse of ruins and faded carvings beyond human understanding. For unknowable reasons, the mountain has found the climber's soul lacking. For a handful of others, however, the summit is said to be veiled in a cascade of shimmering light, through which wonders and far-distant vistas can be glimpsed, the bewildering, tantalizing visions of a mythical domain beyond. Despite attaining their goal of reaching the summit, most fail this last test, turning away in fear from this inhuman realm. Of the rare few who press on, most never return, while others may reappear minutes, years or even centuries later. Only one thing is certain - those who return are changed beyond all recognition. |-|Mythos= ;The Aspects The sky around Mount Targon shimmers with celestial bodies; the sun and moons, but also constellations, planets, fiery comets that streak the darkness, and auspicious arrangements of stars. The people living at the mountain's base believe these to be aspects of long-vanished stellar beings, creatures powerful and ancient on a scale beyond human comprehension. Some believe the power of these Aspects sometimes come down the mountain within the lambent bodies of those climbers found worthy. Such an occurrence is unimaginably rare and amazing tales of their exploits form around such individuals, who only ever appear once every few generations. It is incredibly unusual for more than a single Aspect to walk the earth of Runeterra at any given time, so the tales of several Aspects manifesting has spread a pall of fear and uncertainty around the mountain. For what threat might be arising that requires the power of so many powerful beings to fight? Government People of Mount Targon Rakkor= |-| Lunari= |-| Solari= Organizations= The Rakkor Eking a living from mountain plants and their precious herds, the Rakkor tribe dwells at the very limits of human endurance; honing their warrior skills to fight the war at the end of the world. Rakkor means Tribe of the Last Sun, and its people believe that many worlds have existed before this one, each of which has been destroyed by a great catastrophe. Its seers teach that when this sun is destroyed there will be no more, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. To the Rakkor, battle is an act of devotion, an offering to keep the sun’s light shining. All members of the tribe are expected to fight and kill without mercy or hesitation. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. The stone-faced warrior , is considered the paragon of his people. The Solari Rather than a pursuit of war, Mount Targon’s peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a “higher” calling. Members of this group, the Solari, laid down their weapons for the pursuit of celestial knowledges. The warrior order of the Solari, the Ra-Horak - a Rakkor title which means Followers of the Horizon - honed their already fearsome skills with a blade into something sublime. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon’s summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until . The Solari elders claimed Leona from the Rakkor tribe and assisted in focusing her abilities. With her pursuit of the heretic at the very peak of Mount Targon, she was imbued by terrifying power and forgotten knowledge from the earliest epochs of the world. Her armor and weapons burned to ash in the cosmic fire and were in turn reborn as ornate warplate, a shield of sunlight wrought in gold and a sword of chained dawnlight. The Lunari The Solari elders taught that all life came from the sun, and that the light of the moon was false, offering no nourishment and crafting shadows in which only creatures of darkness found succor. inquisitive nature set her apart from her brethren. She had always found solace and guidance in the night sky, and questioned the dominance of the sun in her society. The Solari elders responded to her challenges with only derision and punishment. Diana remained convinced, however, that if she could find evidence of the moon's power, the elders would listen to reason. For years, she studied Solari archives in solitude until she discovered an encoded message hidden in an old tome. Diana learned of an all-but-extinct group known as the Lunari, whose faith saw the moon as a source of life and balance. From what Diana could glean from the fragmentary texts, the Lunari spoke of the eternal cycle — night and day, sun and moon — as essential for universal harmony. After her empowering experience at the peak of Mount Targon she stumbled at an old cave where she unearthed the hidden entrance to an ancient, sealed temple. Inside, among aging relics and faded murals, she found an ornate suit of armor and a beautiful crescent blade, both inscribed with sigils of the moon. As soon as she donned the armaments the Solari elders cournered her that night. She declared that the artifacts proved others had once worshipped the moon as she did. Her discovery of evidence challenging Solari dominion shocked the elders. To Diana's horror, they pronounced her a heretic and condemned her to death. As the elders prepared her for execution, Diana's anger and sorrow overwhelmed her desire for acceptance. She lifted her gaze to the sky, calling upon the moon for strength. Lunar power surged within her and she shattered her bindings. Raising her relic blade, she turned and slaughtered the elders. Hunted by the warriors of the Ra-Horak, Diana now seeks to piece together the fragmentary memories of the Lunari hidden within her mind. Driven by half-remembered truths and glimpses of ancient knowledge, Diana has only one truth to cling to — that the Lunari and the Solari need not be foes, that there is a greater destiny for her than that of a simple warrior. What her destiny might be is unknown, but Diana will find it, whatever the cost. Trivia General= * Mount Targon is based on , mythological home of the . ** It was previously known as Mount Gargantuan, & its new name is probably based on Persian ترگ targ "helmet". ** Rakkor, Tribe of the Last Sun, is based on Egyptian theonym . *** The name of the Kor leader, Jagen, means "to hunt" in German and Dutch. ** The sectarian names Solari & Lunari derive from Latin and . *** The Solari-Lunari sectarian contention resembles military-political conflicts between the & , an antagonism which would be mirrored in the religious rivalry between the & , respectively. ** The title Ra-Horak derives from Egyptian Ra-Horakhty "Ra- of the ". * League Community Podcast made a specific episode regarding the new lore of Mount Targon. ** Mount Targon was first lore event which he specifically contributed towards. * As Indicated by in one of her jokes, people from Targon are known as Targonians. ** Targonians also value gemstones more than gold. * , , , , , and are Mount Targon artifacts. |-|Skins= Alistar InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Alistar Aurelion Sol AshenLordSkin.jpg|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Braum DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Braum Cassiopeia MythicSkin.jpg|Mythic Cassiopeia Diana DarkValkyrieSkin.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Diana InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Diana Dr. Mundo RagebornMundoSkin.jpg|Rageborn Mundo Kassadin CosmicReaverSkin.jpg|Cosmic Reaver Kassadin Leona DefenderSkin.jpg|Defender Leona Leona IronSolariSkin.jpg|Iron Solari Leona Leona ValkyrieSkin.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Malphite ObsidianSkin.jpg|Obsidian Malphite Master Yi CosmicBladeSkin.jpg|Cosmic Blade Master Yi Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Pantheon MyrmidonSkin.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon PerseusSkin.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Rammus MoltenSkin.jpg|Molten Rammus Rakan CosmicDawnSkin.jpg|Cosmic Dawn Rakan and Cosmic Dusk Xayah Renekton ScorchedEarthSkin.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton Shyvana IronscaleSkin.jpg|Ironscale Shyvana Sona MuseSkin.jpg|Muse Sona Vayne DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Vayne Warwick FirefangSkin.jpg|Firefang Warwick Wukong VolcanicSkin.jpg|Volcanic Wukong Xerath ScorchedEarthSkin.jpg|Scorched Earth Xerath Xin Zhao DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao Zyra DragonSorceressSkin.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Nami, the Tidecaller - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tidecaller|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Spirit river Nami| Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger - Login Screen| Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen| Dark Star Thresh - Login Screen| Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= He has returned| Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns| Downfall| Journey to Mount Targon dev diary - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Mount Targon Mountain.png|Mount Targon Aurelion Sol Promo 1.png|Mount Targon Peak Mount Targon Crest.jpg|Old Mount Targon crest See Also * Main Mount Targon Page * Mount Targon Universe Page References es:Monte Targón de:Berg Targon pl:Góra Targon zh:巨神峰 Category:Places